Diskussion:Imperial City
12 Milliarden ist für eine Stadt, die sich über einen ganzen Planeten erstreck geradzu lächerlich wenig. Da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Eventuell erstreckt sich diese Stadt doch nicht über den ganzen Planeten. Dass der ganze Planet bebaut ist heißt noch lange nicht, dass das alles die selbe Stadt ist. Siehe auch Diskussion:Coruscant -Qwertzuiop 07:19, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :Kommt mir auch komisch vor, aber so steht es in Alle Welten und Schauplätze. Im Eintrag zu Galactic City ist eine Einwohnerzahl von zwölf Milliarden angegeben und es steht auch, dass sich die Stadt über den gesamten Planeten erstreckt. Am Anfang des selben Buches steht außerdem in einer Infobox zu Coruscant, dass eine Bevölkerung von 1 Billion besteht. Naja, ich weiß auch nicht wie das zusammenpassen soll. Hat jemand verlässlichere Quellen griffbereit? Ich kann ja mal im Fact File gucken, was da drin steht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:26, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Nya, kann ja sein, das bei Galectic City nur der Wert der Alten Republik angegeben ist. Selsbt in SW Universum müsste ein Bevölkerungswachstum immer proportional sein. Später heißt die Stadt ja Imperial City (bzw. der ganze Planet). Wiederum kann bei Galactic City die Unteren Sektoren von Coruscant weg genommen sein. In Mission der Rebellen sprechen die auch irgendwie von Billionen oder so. Also kann es manigfaltige Gründe haben. Ich würd aber mit der größeren Zahl gehen. --Modgamers 14:15, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Das mit den Einwohnerzahlen ist immer blöd. Siehe Taris. Da herrschen immer überall verschiedene Zahlen, die teilweise ganz schön unlogisch sind, siehe unser Planet an. Einmal haben wir selbst schon an die 7 Milliarden Einwohner, andererseits sind beim Einwohnermeldeamt, auch immer verschiedene Zahlen zur Einwohnerzahl. --Darth Vader 14:25, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Nachdem die Einwohnerzahl nicht klar ist, hab ich sie mal entfernt. -Qwertzuiop 20:47, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Moment mal! in Labyrinth des Bösen ist von einer Trillion die Rede. Mir kommt das wiederum viel zu hoch vor, aber es steht drin! Ich ändere das! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 21:45, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um einen Übersetzungsfehler in Labyrinth des Bösen handelt. trillion heist nämlich im Deutschen Billion. Diese Zahl wäre zwar immer noch sehr hoch, aber wenigstens etwas angemessener. In Wookieepedia sind eine billion Einwohner angegeben (natürlich mit dem englischem Wort trillion :S ) Ich ändere es abermals. Xargon 21:50, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Imperial? Nur das Restimperium bezeichnet die stadt doch noch als Imperial, oder nicht? Die republik were doch blöd, wenn sie ihren Hauptplaneten nach dem fall des Imperium nicht wieder umbenenen würde. Ich hab leider die schwarze Flotte bücher nicht und kann daher nicht nachsehen. Aber spätstens gegen ende der x-wing reihe ist auf jeden fall keine rede mehr von imperial also wurde sie früher oder später auf jeden fall umbenannt, ist jetzt nur die Farge wann!--Yoda41 Admin 15:13, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich rede ja nicht nur von Schwarze Flotte sondern auch von der Thrawn-Trilogie oder Das Dunkle Imperium. Auch hier ist immer noch von Imperial City die Rede und es gibt dafür mehrere Belege, dass sie nicht umbenannt wurde. Ich nehme an, der Name hat sich so eingebürgert, dass man ihn gar nicht mehr ändern konnte/wollte. Bel Iblis 15:17, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Auch von der Republik? Nenn mal bitte ne seite aus der Thrawn-Trilogie. Dann vergewissere ich mich grad selber.--Yoda41 Admin 15:22, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::S.20 in Erben des Imperiums, beispielsweise. 2 Seiten vorher ist auch der Imperiale Palast genannt, der wurde also auch nicht oder nicht sofort umbenannt. Zu dieser Zeit rechnete die Repubkik auch noch in imperialer Zeitrechnung, evt. wurde dann ja irgendwann alles gleichzeitig angepasst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:49, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Name Wp Satz: "As an attempt to leave their mark on the galactic capital, the New Republic government renamed the city as New Republic City." - Ich denke wir sollten man alle Quellen überprüfen, es kann einfach nicht sein, dass es zur Zeit der Republik immer noch Imperial hieß. Wp belegt es auch.--Yoda41 Admin 11:08, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, was die WP sagt, ist so ziemlich egal. Im Heir to the Empire Sourcebook steht nämlich follgendes: „The Emperer changed it to Imperial City when he rose to power and the name stuck. Today, even with the New Republic in power, the name remain unchanged.“ Das sagt so ziemlich alles. Zudem ist in Erben des Imperiums auf Seite 20 die Erwähnung Imperial zu finden und auch in den weiteren Büchern und der Jedi-Akademie-Trilogie ist nie von Galactic sondern immer von Imperial City die Rede. Was wollt ihr mehr? Bel Iblis 12:27, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::9 NSY war es noch Imperial City, da sind wir uns wohl einig, aber wenn man der WP trauen darf, wurde die Stadt 11 NSY umbenannt. Kann das mal jemand prüfen? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:34, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::11 NSY währe Jedi-Akademie... Garm hat grade eben noch gesagt, dass die stadt dort immernoch so genannt wurde, alos kann das nicht sein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:35, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dann ist die Sache wohl erledigt. Bel Iblis 14:06, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST)